prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Choose or Lose
Choose or Lose is the eighteenth episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 13th, 2017. Synopsis The Rosewood PD turn up the heat on the Liars, causing loved ones to try and close ranks. Aria’s recent collaboration with A.D. comes to the attention of a surprising source. A.D. presents the PLLs with a choice designed to drive a wedge between them. Meanwhile, everyone tries to find a bit of happiness and spend what could be their last night of freedom with the ones they love before all hell breaks loose. Toby returns to Rosewood, and Aria makes a horrifying discovery. Notes *This episode marks Tanner's first appearance in Season 7. Ironically, this episode is directed by Norman Buckley, who also directed the Season 4 episode, "Face Time", in which Tanner made her first ever appearance on the show. *The police issues a search warrant for The Liars' respective houses and takes away a lot of things, including their mobile phones, forcing them to use cheap flip-phones for communication. *Marco Furey handed over the case of Archer Dunhill's murder to Lt. Tanner. Tanner reveals to Spencer that she specifically asked for this case as she has always thought that the Liars were guilty of something. *Toby returns to Rosewood per Tanner's request and later sleeps with Alex. *A.D. asks the Liars to choose one of them to take the fault for Dunhill's murder and go to jail within 36 hours, or they would all be turned in. After the 36 hours is up, instead of choosing someone, Spencer destroys the game phone. *Mona hacks into the phone A.D. left for Aria at The Brew and overhears a part of their conversation. Armed with this newfound discovery, Mona reveals to the other Liars and Caleb that Aria is part of A.D.'s team. *Aria tells A.D. that she wants to meet him/her. After much hesitation, A.D. agrees to meet Aria, but before A.D. could show up, the Liars catch Aria red handed, wearing the black hoodie, waiting for A.D. *Caleb informs Ashley that Hanna ran over Dunhill after she begins to suspect Hanna to be covering for Alison. *Hanna and Caleb get married. *A.D. claims that Aria won the game and terminates her from the team by destroying a phone they gave Aria. *Caleb tracks the signal from the game to Mona's apartment, where she has the game to further examine it. *Aria discovers that A.D. has placed Dunhill's corpse in her car trunk, and closes it just as a police car pulls up to confront her. Title and Background *The title was revealed by Norman Buckley on Instagram.Choose or Lose *The title refers to A.D.'s new task for the Liars: chose just one of their own to go to jail otherwise they all go to jail. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings/Alex Drake *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Jim Titus as Barry Maple Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on September 19th, 2016.Twitter: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on September 20th, 2016Twitter: Update on filming and wrapped on September 29th, 2016.Instagram: Update on the last day of shooting the episode *This is Norman Buckley & Charlie Craig's last episode for the show. Norman has the highest number of directing credits on the show, while Charlie returned this season after Season 2 to serve as co-showrunner. This also marks their first collaboration on the show together, making Norman the only director on the show to have directed scripts written by almost all the PLL writers. He never directed a script written by Kyle Bown, Kateland Brown or Francesca Rollins. *This is the first episode to be directed by Norman Buckley in which Mona makes an appearance after being absent from all the episodes Norman directed since after "Miss Me x 100". *The episode's official press release was made public on May 30th, 2017.Freeform: Pretty Little Liars - Choose to Lose (6/13) *The intro in this episode features Spencer doing the 'Shhh'. *This episode marks Tyler Blackburn's (Caleb Rivers) 100th appearance on Pretty Little Liars. *This episode was watched by 0.96 million viewers during its original broadcast. Featured Music *"Save Me" by Majik - (Hanna arrives at The Radley lobby with her bags when she runs into her mom who questions whether she and her friends are involved in Archer's death then offers her help but Hanna refuses to allow her to) *"Leave Your Love" by Young Summer - (Spencer heads to The Radley bar when she runs into Toby, he informs her that Tanner called him in for questioning then tells her his prospective of what Tanner is up to) *"A Little Wicked" by Valerie Broussard - (At The Radley, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison watch as the clock continues to count down to the 24 hours; Hanna questions the other girls if they noticed Mona was different when they saw her earlier) *"A World Waiting" by Spencer Thomson - (After failing to get answers from Hanna, Ashley goes to Caleb to find out what's going on) *"Stand By Me (Re:Imagined)" by Denmark + Winter - (Alex and Toby makeout, then have sex; Emily and Alison begin to kiss then have sex, while Hanna and Caleb are married by a Justice of the Peace with Ashley as their witness; Aria and Ezra have passionate sex) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Season 7B Australian FOX8 Promo-0|Season 7B - Australian Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x18 Promo "Choose or Lose" (HD) Season 7 Episode 18 Promo|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x18 Sneak Peek "Choose or Lose" (HD) Season 7 Episode 18 Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars 7x18 Sneak Peek 2 "Choose or Lose" (HD) Season 7 Episode 18 Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars Season 7 Episode 18 Sneak Peek Hanna and Ashley Freeform|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars Season 7 Episode 18 Sneak Peek Emison Freeform|Sneak Peek #4 Gallery Behind the Scenes 14309792_1675949059391188_1118150171_n.jpg Screenshot_3.png 14240677_608877932626117_3729580562818531328_n.jpg 14240542_1216738968356522_2014020847_n.jpg 14269173_518382308373093_1575086479_n.jpg Screenshot_A.png Screenshot_B.png Screenshot_4.png Screenshot_14.png Screenshot_15.png Screenshot 16.png Screenshot 17.png Screenshot 18.png Screenshot 19.png Screenshot 20.png Screenshot 21.png Screenshot 22.png Screenshot 23.png Screenshot 24.png Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_7.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot_9.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_11.png Screenshot_12.png Screenshot_13.png Screenshot_25.png Screenshot_26.png 7dk67ieie6.png Ckjd6dk6d8k.png Hfetyhjet5.png Olgfolfl7o.png Rrkrflrf79rl.png Gftycc.png Go8gg7.png Gfctyck.png Fxujctyu.png Vcfcxxcrty.png Vgcytccrjy.png Ghcjycyrx.png Gcrcjtucrj.png Vcfmj m.png Gyjtcdyrdjy.png fttydrurjsur.png 3qf3rfrfq35gf.png AdFrfgq3rgq3.png Aefvadfvesv.png Aefvaesva.png Aerfvaer.png Aergfagfq3rgaa.png Aergvearg.png Afevaervgar.png Afevedvaev.png Aregvaer.png zfvzsfa.png Eravaergae.png Etvasr.png Fqwarfrfarf.png Qergqergqaew.png Qewrfq3rfqwrf.png Qf3fq3fq3.png Qf34f4q3trq34tr.png Qfqerfqerrrf.png Qr3gfq3rgfqdsf.png Qrefga3gfq.png qrfq3rfq3fg.png Qrfq3rfq34fq34f.png R3gfqgaefva.png Refaqfgq.png Rq3f3rgf3rg.png Rwaefawrefaew.png Sdfvbasevbgae.png Sfvevseasrgv.png WEFwaefeaw.png RfERAAFAER.png gfyugf8y6fg.png tthrhe5yhe5yh.png 5353535533321ru5u57u7777.png 15043926_1587243791292062_422409092963762176_n.jpg Promotional 144813_0784-900x0.jpg 144813_0842-900x0.jpg 144813_0887-900x0.jpg 144813_0906-900x0.jpg 144813_0935-900x0.jpg 144813_0964-900x0.jpg 144813_1052-900x0.jpg 144813_1075-900x0.jpg 144833_01821-900x0.jpg 144833_01846-900x0.jpg 144833_02016-900x0.jpg 144833_02039-900x0.jpg 144833_02199-400x0.jpg 144833_02221-400x0.jpg 144833_02327-900x0.jpg 144833_02522-900x0.jpg 144833_02548-900x0.jpg 144833_02685-400x0.jpg Screencaps Choose or Lose (1).jpg Choose or Lose (2).jpg Choose or Lose (3).jpg Choose or Lose (4).jpg Choose or Lose (5).jpg Choose or Lose (6).jpg Choose or Lose (7).jpg Choose or Lose (8).jpg Choose or Lose (9).jpg Choose or Lose (10).jpg Choose or Lose (11).jpg Choose or Lose (12).jpg Choose or Lose (13).jpg Choose or Lose (14).jpg Choose or Lose (15).jpg Choose or Lose (16).jpg Choose or Lose (17).jpg Choose or Lose (18).jpg Choose or Lose (19).jpg Choose or Lose (20).jpg Choose or Lose (21).jpg Choose or Lose (22).jpg Choose or Lose (23).jpg Choose or Lose (24).jpg Choose or Lose (25).jpg Choose or Lose (26).jpg Choose or Lose (27).jpg Choose or Lose (28).jpg Choose or Lose (29).jpg Choose or Lose (30).jpg Choose or Lose (31).jpg Choose or Lose (32).jpg Choose or Lose (33).jpg Choose or Lose (34).jpg Choose or Lose (35).jpg Choose or Lose (36).jpg Choose or Lose (37).jpg Choose or Lose (38).jpg Choose or Lose (39).jpg Choose or Lose (40).jpg Choose or Lose (41).jpg Choose or Lose (42).jpg Choose or Lose (43).jpg Choose or Lose (44).jpg Choose or Lose (45).jpg Choose or Lose (46).jpg Choose or Lose (47).jpg Choose or Lose (48).jpg Choose or Lose (49).jpg Choose or Lose (50).jpg Choose or Lose (51).jpg Choose or Lose (52).jpg Choose or Lose (53).jpg Choose or Lose (54).jpg Choose or Lose (55).jpg Choose or Lose (56).jpg Choose or Lose (57).jpg Choose or Lose (58).jpg Choose or Lose (59).jpg Choose or Lose (60).jpg Choose or Lose (61).jpg Choose or Lose (62).jpg Choose or Lose (63).jpg Choose or Lose (64).jpg Choose or Lose (65).jpg Choose or Lose (66).jpg Choose or Lose (67).jpg Choose or Lose (68).jpg Choose or Lose (69).jpg Choose or Lose (70).jpg Choose or Lose (71).jpg Choose or Lose (72).jpg Choose or Lose (73).jpg Choose or Lose (74).jpg Choose or Lose (75).jpg Choose or Lose (76).jpg Choose or Lose (77).jpg Choose or Lose (78).jpg Choose or Lose (79).jpg Choose or Lose (80).jpg Choose or Lose (81).jpg Choose or Lose (82).jpg Choose or Lose (83).jpg Choose or Lose (84).jpg Choose or Lose (85).jpg Choose or Lose (86).jpg Choose or Lose (87).jpg Choose or Lose (88).jpg Choose or Lose (89).jpg Choose or Lose (90).jpg Choose or Lose (91).jpg Choose or Lose (92).jpg Choose or Lose (93).jpg Choose or Lose (94).jpg Choose or Lose (95).jpg Choose or Lose (96).jpg Choose or Lose (97).jpg Choose or Lose (98).jpg Choose or Lose (99).jpg Choose or Lose (100).jpg Choose or Lose (101).jpg Choose or Lose (102).jpg Choose or Lose (103).jpg Choose or Lose (104).jpg Choose or Lose (105).jpg Choose or Lose (106).jpg Choose or Lose (107).jpg Choose or Lose (108).jpg Choose or Lose (109).jpg Choose or Lose (110).jpg Choose or Lose (111).jpg Choose or Lose (112).jpg Choose or Lose (113).jpg Choose or Lose (114).jpg Choose or Lose (115).jpg Choose or Lose (116).jpg Choose or Lose (117).jpg Choose or Lose (118).jpg Choose or Lose (119).jpg Choose or Lose (120).jpg Choose or Lose (121).jpg Choose or Lose (122).jpg Choose or Lose (123).jpg Choose or Lose (124).jpg Choose or Lose (125).jpg Choose or Lose (126).jpg Choose or Lose (127).jpg Choose or Lose (128).jpg Choose or Lose (129).jpg Choose or Lose (130).jpg Choose or Lose (131).jpg Choose or Lose (132).jpg Choose or Lose (133).jpg Choose or Lose (134).jpg Choose or Lose (135).jpg Choose or Lose (136).jpg Choose or Lose (137).jpg Choose or Lose (138).jpg Choose or Lose (139).jpg Choose or Lose (140).jpg Choose or Lose (141).jpg Choose or Lose (142).jpg Choose or Lose (143).jpg Choose or Lose (144).jpg Choose or Lose (145).jpg Choose or Lose (146).jpg Choose or Lose (147).jpg Choose or Lose (148).jpg Choose or Lose (149).jpg Choose or Lose (150).jpg Choose or Lose (151).jpg Choose or Lose (152).jpg Choose or Lose (153).jpg Choose or Lose (154).jpg Choose or Lose (155).jpg Choose or Lose (156).jpg Choose or Lose (157).jpg Choose or Lose (158).jpg Choose or Lose (159).jpg Choose or Lose (160).jpg Choose or Lose (161).jpg Choose or Lose (162).jpg Choose or Lose (163).jpg Choose or Lose (164).jpg Choose or Lose (165).jpg Choose or Lose (166).jpg Choose or Lose (167).jpg Choose or Lose (168).jpg Choose or Lose (169).jpg Choose or Lose (170).jpg Choose or Lose (171).jpg Choose or Lose (172).jpg Choose or Lose (173).jpg Choose or Lose (174).jpg Choose or Lose (175).jpg Choose or Lose (176).jpg Choose or Lose (177).jpg Choose or Lose (178).jpg Choose or Lose (179).jpg Choose or Lose (180).jpg Choose or Lose (181).jpg Choose or Lose (182).jpg Choose or Lose (183).jpg Choose or Lose (184).jpg Choose or Lose (185).jpg Choose or Lose (186).jpg Choose or Lose (187).jpg Choose or Lose (188).jpg Choose or Lose (189).jpg Choose or Lose (190).jpg Choose or Lose (191).jpg Choose or Lose (192).jpg Choose or Lose (193).jpg Choose or Lose (194).jpg Choose or Lose (195).jpg Choose or Lose (196).jpg Choose or Lose (197).jpg Choose or Lose (198).jpg Choose or Lose (199).jpg Choose or Lose (200).jpg Choose or Lose (201).jpg Choose or Lose (202).jpg Choose or Lose (203).jpg Choose or Lose (204).jpg Choose or Lose (205).jpg Choose or Lose (206).jpg Choose or Lose (207).jpg Choose or Lose (208).jpg Choose or Lose (209).jpg Choose or Lose (210).jpg Choose or Lose (211).jpg Choose or Lose (212).jpg Choose or Lose (213).jpg Choose or Lose (214).jpg Choose or Lose (215).jpg Choose or Lose (216).jpg Choose or Lose (217).jpg Choose or Lose (218).jpg Choose or Lose (219).jpg Choose or Lose (220).jpg Choose or Lose (221).jpg Choose or Lose (222).jpg Choose or Lose (223).jpg Choose or Lose (224).jpg Choose or Lose (225).jpg Choose or Lose (226).jpg Choose or Lose (227).jpg Choose or Lose (228).jpg Choose or Lose (229).jpg Choose or Lose (230).jpg Choose or Lose (231).jpg Choose or Lose (232).jpg Choose or Lose (233).jpg Choose or Lose (234).jpg Choose or Lose (235).jpg Choose or Lose (236).jpg Choose or Lose (237).jpg Choose or Lose (238).jpg Choose or Lose (239).jpg Choose or Lose (240).jpg Choose or Lose (241).jpg Choose or Lose (242).jpg Choose or Lose (243).jpg Choose or Lose (244).jpg Choose or Lose (245).jpg Choose or Lose (246).jpg Choose or Lose (247).jpg Choose or Lose (248).jpg Choose or Lose (249).jpg Choose or Lose (250).jpg Choose or Lose (251).jpg Choose or Lose (252).jpg Choose or Lose (253).jpg Choose or Lose (254).jpg Choose or Lose (255).jpg Choose or Lose (256).jpg Choose or Lose (257).jpg Choose or Lose (258).jpg Choose or Lose (259).jpg Choose or Lose (260).jpg Choose or Lose (261).jpg Choose or Lose (262).jpg Choose or Lose (263).jpg Choose or Lose (264).jpg Choose or Lose (265).jpg Choose or Lose (266).jpg Choose or Lose (267).jpg Choose or Lose (268).jpg Choose or Lose (269).jpg Choose or Lose (270).jpg Choose or Lose (271).jpg Choose or Lose (272).jpg Choose or Lose (273).jpg Choose or Lose (274).jpg Choose or Lose (275).jpg Choose or Lose (276).jpg Choose or Lose (277).jpg Choose or Lose (278).jpg Choose or Lose (279).jpg Choose or Lose (280).jpg Choose or Lose (281).jpg Choose or Lose (282).jpg Choose or Lose (283).jpg Choose or Lose (284).jpg Choose or Lose (285).jpg Choose or Lose (286).jpg Choose or Lose (287).jpg Choose or Lose (288).jpg Choose or Lose (289).jpg Choose or Lose (290).jpg Choose or Lose (291).jpg Choose or Lose (292).jpg Choose or Lose (293).jpg Choose or Lose (294).jpg Choose or Lose (295).jpg Choose or Lose (296).jpg Choose or Lose (297).jpg Choose or Lose (298).jpg Choose or Lose (299).jpg Choose or Lose (300).jpg Choose or Lose (301).jpg Choose or Lose (302).jpg Choose or Lose (303).jpg Choose or Lose (304).jpg Choose or Lose (305).jpg Choose or Lose (306).jpg Choose or Lose (307).jpg Choose or Lose (308).jpg Choose or Lose (309).jpg Choose or Lose (310).jpg Choose or Lose (311).jpg Choose or Lose (312).jpg Choose or Lose (313).jpg Choose or Lose (314).jpg Choose or Lose (315).jpg Choose or Lose (316).jpg Choose or Lose (317).jpg Choose or Lose (318).jpg Choose or Lose (319).jpg Choose or Lose (320).jpg Choose or Lose (321).jpg Choose or Lose (322).jpg Choose or Lose (323).jpg Choose or Lose (324).jpg Choose or Lose (325).jpg Choose or Lose (326).jpg Choose or Lose (327).jpg Choose or Lose (328).jpg Choose or Lose (329).jpg Choose or Lose (330).jpg Choose or Lose (331).jpg Choose or Lose (332).jpg Choose or Lose (333).jpg Choose or Lose (334).jpg Choose or Lose (335).jpg Choose or Lose (336).jpg Choose or Lose (337).jpg Choose or Lose (338).jpg Choose or Lose (339).jpg Choose or Lose (340).jpg Choose or Lose (341).jpg Choose or Lose (342).jpg Choose or Lose (343).jpg Choose or Lose (344).jpg Choose or Lose (345).jpg Choose or Lose (346).jpg Choose or Lose (347).jpg Choose or Lose (348).jpg Choose or Lose (349).jpg Choose or Lose (350).jpg Choose or Lose (351).jpg Choose or Lose (352).jpg Choose or Lose (353).jpg Choose or Lose (354).jpg Choose or Lose (355).jpg Choose or Lose (356).jpg Choose or Lose (357).jpg Choose or Lose (358).jpg Choose or Lose (359).jpg Choose or Lose (360).jpg Choose or Lose (361).jpg Choose or Lose (362).jpg Choose or Lose (363).jpg Choose or Lose (364).jpg Choose or Lose (365).jpg Choose or Lose (366).jpg Choose or Lose (367).jpg Choose or Lose (368).jpg Choose or Lose (369).jpg Choose or Lose (370).jpg Choose or Lose (371).jpg Choose or Lose (372).jpg Choose or Lose (373).jpg Choose or Lose (374).jpg Choose or Lose (375).jpg Choose or Lose (376).jpg Choose or Lose (377).jpg Choose or Lose (378).jpg Choose or Lose (379).jpg Choose or Lose (380).jpg Choose or Lose (381).jpg Choose or Lose (382).jpg Choose or Lose (383).jpg Choose or Lose (384).jpg Choose or Lose (385).jpg Choose or Lose (386).jpg Choose or Lose (387).jpg Choose or Lose (388).jpg Choose or Lose (389).jpg Choose or Lose (390).jpg Choose or Lose (391).jpg Choose or Lose (392).jpg Choose or Lose (393).jpg Choose or Lose (394).jpg Choose or Lose (395).jpg Choose or Lose (396).jpg Choose or Lose (397).jpg Choose or Lose (398).jpg Choose or Lose (399).jpg Choose or Lose (400).jpg Choose or Lose (401).jpg Choose or Lose (402).jpg Choose or Lose (403).jpg Choose or Lose (404).jpg Choose or Lose (405).jpg Choose or Lose (406).jpg Choose or Lose (407).jpg Choose or Lose (408).jpg Choose or Lose (409).jpg Choose or Lose (410).jpg Choose or Lose (411).jpg Choose or Lose (412).jpg Choose or Lose (413).jpg Choose or Lose (414).jpg Choose or Lose (415).jpg Choose or Lose (416).jpg Choose or Lose (417).jpg Choose or Lose (418).jpg Choose or Lose (419).jpg Choose or Lose (420).jpg Choose or Lose (421).jpg Choose or Lose (422).jpg Choose or Lose (423).jpg Choose or Lose (424).jpg Choose or Lose (425).jpg Choose or Lose (426).jpg Choose or Lose (427).jpg Choose or Lose (428).jpg Choose or Lose (429).jpg Choose or Lose (430).jpg Choose or Lose (431).jpg Choose or Lose (432).jpg Choose or Lose (433).jpg Choose or Lose (434).jpg Choose or Lose (435).jpg Choose or Lose (436).jpg Choose or Lose (437).jpg Choose or Lose (438).jpg Choose or Lose (439).jpg Choose or Lose (440).jpg Choose or Lose (441).jpg Choose or Lose (442).jpg Choose or Lose (443).jpg Choose or Lose (444).jpg Choose or Lose (445).jpg Choose or Lose (446).jpg Choose or Lose (447).jpg Choose or Lose (448).jpg Choose or Lose (449).jpg Choose or Lose (450).jpg Choose or Lose (451).jpg Choose or Lose (452).jpg Choose or Lose (453).jpg Choose or Lose (454).jpg Choose or Lose (455).jpg Choose or Lose (456).jpg Choose or Lose (457).jpg Choose or Lose (458).jpg Choose or Lose (459).jpg Choose or Lose (460).jpg Choose or Lose (461).jpg Choose or Lose (462).jpg Choose or Lose (463).jpg Choose or Lose (464).jpg Choose or Lose (465).jpg Choose or Lose (466).jpg Choose or Lose (467).jpg Choose or Lose (468).jpg Choose or Lose (469).jpg Choose or Lose (470).jpg Choose or Lose (471).jpg Choose or Lose (472).jpg Choose or Lose (473).jpg Choose or Lose (474).jpg Choose or Lose (475).jpg Choose or Lose (476).jpg Choose or Lose (477).jpg Choose or Lose (478).jpg Choose or Lose (479).jpg Choose or Lose (480).jpg Choose or Lose (481).jpg Choose or Lose (482).jpg Choose or Lose (483).jpg Choose or Lose (484).jpg Choose or Lose (485).jpg Choose or Lose (486).jpg Choose or Lose (487).jpg Choose or Lose (488).jpg Choose or Lose (489).jpg Choose or Lose (490).jpg Choose or Lose (491).jpg Choose or Lose (492).jpg Choose or Lose (493).jpg Choose or Lose (494).jpg Choose or Lose (495).jpg Choose or Lose (496).jpg Choose or Lose (497).jpg Choose or Lose (498).jpg Choose or Lose (499).jpg Choose or Lose (500).jpg Choose or Lose (501).jpg Choose or Lose (502).jpg Choose or Lose (503).jpg Choose or Lose (504).jpg Choose or Lose (505).jpg Choose or Lose (506).jpg Choose or Lose (507).jpg Choose or Lose (508).jpg Choose or Lose (509).jpg Choose or Lose (510).jpg Choose or Lose (511).jpg Choose or Lose (512).jpg Choose or Lose (513).jpg Choose or Lose (514).jpg Choose or Lose (515).jpg Choose or Lose (516).jpg Choose or Lose (517).jpg Choose or Lose (518).jpg Choose or Lose (519).jpg Choose or Lose (520).jpg Choose or Lose (521).jpg Choose or Lose (522).jpg Choose or Lose (523).jpg Choose or Lose (524).jpg Choose or Lose (525).jpg Choose or Lose (526).jpg Choose or Lose (527).jpg Choose or Lose (528).jpg Choose or Lose (529).jpg Choose or Lose (530).jpg Choose or Lose (531).jpg Choose or Lose (532).jpg Choose or Lose (533).jpg Choose or Lose (534).jpg Choose or Lose (535).jpg Choose or Lose (536).jpg Choose or Lose (537).jpg Choose or Lose (538).jpg Choose or Lose (539).jpg Choose or Lose (540).jpg Choose or Lose (541).jpg Choose or Lose (542).jpg Choose or Lose (543).jpg Choose or Lose (544).jpg Choose or Lose (545).jpg Choose or Lose (546).jpg Choose or Lose (547).jpg Choose or Lose (548).jpg Choose or Lose (549).jpg Choose or Lose (550).jpg Choose or Lose (551).jpg Choose or Lose (552).jpg Choose or Lose (553).jpg Choose or Lose (554).jpg Choose or Lose (555).jpg Choose or Lose (556).jpg Choose or Lose (557).jpg Choose or Lose (558).jpg Choose or Lose (559).jpg Choose or Lose (560).jpg Choose or Lose (561).jpg Choose or Lose (562).jpg Choose or Lose (563).jpg Choose or Lose (564).jpg Choose or Lose (565).jpg Choose or Lose (566).jpg Choose or Lose (567).jpg Choose or Lose (568).jpg Choose or Lose (569).jpg Choose or Lose (570).jpg Choose or Lose (571).jpg Choose or Lose (572).jpg Choose or Lose (573).jpg Choose or Lose (574).jpg Choose or Lose (575).jpg Choose or Lose (576).jpg Choose or Lose (577).jpg Choose or Lose (578).jpg Choose or Lose (579).jpg Choose or Lose (580).jpg Choose or Lose (581).jpg Choose or Lose (582).jpg Choose or Lose (583).jpg Choose or Lose (584).jpg Choose or Lose (585).jpg Choose or Lose (586).jpg Choose or Lose (587).jpg Choose or Lose (588).jpg Choose or Lose (589).jpg Choose or Lose (590).jpg Choose or Lose (591).jpg Choose or Lose (592).jpg Choose or Lose (593).jpg Choose or Lose (594).jpg Choose or Lose (595).jpg Choose or Lose (596).jpg Choose or Lose (597).jpg Choose or Lose (598).jpg Choose or Lose (599).jpg Choose or Lose (600).jpg Choose or Lose (601).jpg Choose or Lose (602).jpg Choose or Lose (603).jpg Choose or Lose (604).jpg Choose or Lose (605).jpg Choose or Lose (606).jpg Choose or Lose (607).jpg Choose or Lose (608).jpg Choose or Lose (609).jpg Choose or Lose (610).jpg Choose or Lose (611).jpg Choose or Lose (612).jpg Choose or Lose (613).jpg Choose or Lose (614).jpg Choose or Lose (615).jpg Choose or Lose (616).jpg Choose or Lose (617).jpg Choose or Lose (618).jpg Choose or Lose (619).jpg Choose or Lose (620).jpg Choose or Lose (621).jpg Choose or Lose (622).jpg Choose or Lose (623).jpg Choose or Lose (624).jpg Choose or Lose (625).jpg Choose or Lose (626).jpg Choose or Lose (627).jpg Choose or Lose (628).jpg Choose or Lose (629).jpg Choose or Lose (630).jpg Choose or Lose (631).jpg Choose or Lose (632).jpg Choose or Lose (633).jpg Choose or Lose (634).jpg Choose or Lose (635).jpg Choose or Lose (636).jpg Choose or Lose (637).jpg Choose or Lose (638).jpg Choose or Lose (639).jpg Choose or Lose (640).jpg Choose or Lose (641).jpg Choose or Lose (642).jpg Choose or Lose (643).jpg Choose or Lose (644).jpg Choose or Lose (645).jpg Choose or Lose (646).jpg Choose or Lose (647).jpg Choose or Lose (648).jpg Choose or Lose (649).jpg Choose or Lose (650).jpg Choose or Lose (651).jpg Choose or Lose (652).jpg Choose or Lose (653).jpg Choose or Lose (654).jpg Choose or Lose (655).jpg Choose or Lose (656).jpg Choose or Lose (657).jpg Choose or Lose (658).jpg Choose or Lose (659).jpg Choose or Lose (660).jpg Choose or Lose (661).jpg Choose or Lose (662).jpg Choose or Lose (663).jpg Choose or Lose (664).jpg Choose or Lose (665).jpg Choose or Lose (666).jpg Choose or Lose (667).jpg Choose or Lose (668).jpg Choose or Lose (669).jpg Choose or Lose (670).jpg Choose or Lose (671).jpg Choose or Lose (672).jpg Choose or Lose (673).jpg Choose or Lose (674).jpg Choose or Lose (675).jpg Choose or Lose (676).jpg Choose or Lose (677).jpg Choose or Lose (678).jpg Choose or Lose (679).jpg Choose or Lose (680).jpg Choose or Lose (681).jpg Choose or Lose (682).jpg Choose or Lose (683).jpg Choose or Lose (684).jpg Choose or Lose (685).jpg Choose or Lose (686).jpg Choose or Lose (687).jpg Choose or Lose (688).jpg Choose or Lose (689).jpg Choose or Lose (690).jpg Choose or Lose (691).jpg Choose or Lose (692).jpg Choose or Lose (693).jpg Choose or Lose (694).jpg Choose or Lose (695).jpg Choose or Lose (696).jpg Choose or Lose (697).jpg Choose or Lose (698).jpg Choose or Lose (699).jpg Choose or Lose (700).jpg Choose or Lose (701).jpg Choose or Lose (702).jpg Choose or Lose (703).jpg Choose or Lose (704).jpg Choose or Lose (705).jpg Choose or Lose (706).jpg Choose or Lose (707).jpg Choose or Lose (708).jpg Choose or Lose (709).jpg Choose or Lose (710).jpg Choose or Lose (711).jpg Choose or Lose (712).jpg Choose or Lose (713).jpg Choose or Lose (714).jpg Choose or Lose (715).jpg Choose or Lose (716).jpg Choose or Lose (717).jpg Choose or Lose (718).jpg Choose or Lose (719).jpg Choose or Lose (720).jpg Choose or Lose (721).jpg Choose or Lose (722).jpg Choose or Lose (723).jpg Choose or Lose (724).jpg Choose or Lose (725).jpg Choose or Lose (726).jpg Choose or Lose (727).jpg Choose or Lose (728).jpg Choose or Lose (729).jpg Choose or Lose (730).jpg Choose or Lose (731).jpg Choose or Lose (732).jpg Choose or Lose (733).jpg Choose or Lose (734).jpg Choose or Lose (735).jpg Choose or Lose (736).jpg Choose or Lose (737).jpg Choose or Lose (738).jpg Choose or Lose (739).jpg Choose or Lose (740).jpg Choose or Lose (741).jpg Choose or Lose (742).jpg Choose or Lose (743).jpg Choose or Lose (744).jpg Choose or Lose (745).jpg Choose or Lose (746).jpg Choose or Lose (747).jpg Choose or Lose (748).jpg Choose or Lose (749).jpg Choose or Lose (750).jpg Choose or Lose (751).jpg Choose or Lose (752).jpg Choose or Lose (753).jpg Choose or Lose (754).jpg Choose or Lose (755).jpg Choose or Lose (756).jpg Choose or Lose (757).jpg Choose or Lose (758).jpg Choose or Lose (759).jpg Choose or Lose (760).jpg Choose or Lose (761).jpg Choose or Lose (762).jpg Choose or Lose (763).jpg Choose or Lose (764).jpg Choose or Lose (765).jpg Choose or Lose (766).jpg Choose or Lose (767).jpg Choose or Lose (768).jpg Choose or Lose (769).jpg Choose or Lose (770).jpg Choose or Lose (771).jpg Choose or Lose (772).jpg Choose or Lose (773).jpg Choose or Lose (774).jpg Choose or Lose (775).jpg Choose or Lose (776).jpg Choose or Lose (777).jpg Choose or Lose (778).jpg Choose or Lose (779).jpg Choose or Lose (780).jpg Choose or Lose (781).jpg Choose or Lose (782).jpg Choose or Lose (783).jpg Choose or Lose (784).jpg Choose or Lose (785).jpg Choose or Lose (786).jpg Choose or Lose (787).jpg Choose or Lose (788).jpg Choose or Lose (789).jpg Choose or Lose (790).jpg Choose or Lose (791).jpg Choose or Lose (792).jpg Choose or Lose (793).jpg Choose or Lose (794).jpg Choose or Lose (795).jpg Choose or Lose (796).jpg Choose or Lose (797).jpg Choose or Lose (798).jpg Choose or Lose (799).jpg Choose or Lose (800).jpg Choose or Lose (801).jpg Choose or Lose (802).jpg Choose or Lose (803).jpg Choose or Lose (804).jpg Choose or Lose (805).jpg Choose or Lose (806).jpg Choose or Lose (807).jpg Choose or Lose (808).jpg Choose or Lose (809).jpg Choose or Lose (810).jpg Choose or Lose (811).jpg Choose or Lose (812).jpg Choose or Lose (813).jpg Choose or Lose (814).jpg Choose or Lose (815).jpg Choose or Lose (816).jpg Choose or Lose (817).jpg Choose or Lose (818).jpg Choose or Lose (819).jpg Choose or Lose (820).jpg Choose or Lose (821).jpg Choose or Lose (822).jpg Choose or Lose (823).jpg Choose or Lose (824).jpg Choose or Lose (825).jpg Choose or Lose (826).jpg Choose or Lose (827).jpg Choose or Lose (828).jpg Choose or Lose (829).jpg Choose or Lose (830).jpg Choose or Lose (831).jpg Choose or Lose (832).jpg Choose or Lose (833).jpg Choose or Lose (834).jpg Choose or Lose (835).jpg Choose or Lose (836).jpg Choose or Lose (837).jpg Choose or Lose (838).jpg Choose or Lose (839).jpg Choose or Lose (840).jpg Choose or Lose (841).jpg Choose or Lose (842).jpg Choose or Lose (843).jpg References Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Freeform Category:7B Category:Final Season